Time Changes Everything
by A Ghostwalker
Summary: AU but follows the story line of S1-3 in the beginning. Peter finding his diary which contains his story over ten years of becoming a hero and then being seen as a villain and loosing all that matters to him in life.


**AN: ****Hope you guys enjoy reading through this story. I wrote this as part of a school assignment themed about love and loss and then modified it to not look like a fanfic. Hope you enjoy.**  
**Disclaimer: None of these characters belong to me, I just use them to write for my enjoyment. **  
Time changes everything By Topazzy Eyez

Never in my life had I expected to stumble across my diary again. I thought I lost it, in fact I knew that I had lost it. I threw it out after she died, and yet, here it is, the story of my life. The proof of how over the past ten years, to the day, I became a hero, and then a villain, trying to save the world, one person at a time.

_Monday 25__th__ September, 2006_

_Weird things are happening to me. I keep having these dreams of Nathan and me flying together over New York. And the scary thing is they are coming true. I have an ability, that being mimicry. Whenever I am around him, I can fly. Whenever I am around Isaac I can paint the future. The only problem is that I only can borrow their abilities when I am around them, which is a lot for Nathan, but hardly ever for Isaac. There has to be a way to control this ability. I will find a way. I need to save the world and to do this I need to control my ability, especially since a person by the name of Hiro came to me on the subway when I was on the way to see Isaac. Apparently I have to 'save the cheerleader, save the world'. I'm not sure how to save a girl who I don't know, but I will work it out. We will work it out. _

It was so true. Save the cheerleader, save the world. I succeeded, at least to an extent as well. The cheerleader, the one I love, Claire, still was alive, even back then. But not now, I failed, even though I thought I succeeded then.

_Monday 20__th__ November, 2006_

_I saved the cheerleader today. Her name is Claire and she is the most pretty and amazing girl I have ever met. Claire is coming to New York with me so I can protect her from everything; she has already been through hell and back, and is only seventeen, the poor girl._

A smile slid across my face. I remembered protecting her and how much fun it use to be. From people like Sylar and then people like Nathan. It had been a full time occupation at the time. Life was so easy back then.

_17__th__ November, 2008_

_I hate him. He is my father for crying out loud. I was told he died nearly three years ago and yet here he is. But apparently I am too weak to be told the truth so yet I am told another lie. It wasn't even the shock of seeing him alive that made me hate him; it was the fact that he is heartless. He took what he knew meant most to me because I was in his way. He can't be related to me. I can't be related to such a cold-blooded imposter in my family. _

And I still stand by this, completely. He is not related to me. But I guess all ends well in the end.

_Friday 27__th __April, 2009_

_He is dead. My brother is dead. And I didn't even get to say goodbye. He was a hero. He stopped Sylar and I didn't even get to tell him that. God I miss him. Why did you have to take him from me? _

Now Nathan, the events of the day embedded into my head. It wasn't fair. It shouldn't have happened, but he died for the world, for me when I couldn't save it.

_Tuesday 15__th__ December, 2009_

_I got it back. I have my ability back. I'm not so helpless and I can help people again. Save them from what I have been through. What's even an added bonus is I have all the abilities I have been in contact with, even when I didn't have my ability. It is like I never lost it. It feels like home again. But home no longer exists, especially since Claire and I am about to run and hide. They can't find us. Ever. _

Running was the worst time of my life, but it also seemed like the best. I fell in love and regained my abilities. It was fair and fun while dangerous and depressing.

_Sunday 25__th__ September, 2011_

_I'm in love. I never thought I would be. Not after the loss of Nathan and my life going from bad to worse, but I am. Is it a bad thing to love her, the person with whom I am on the run from Pinehearst with? They are tracking us down like animals; like we are a pest and they need to exterminate us. It is not like we are harming anyone with our abilities and yet the number of us is lowering every day. It seems like we are the last two people left on earth with abilities. God, please help us. Save us from these savages, and if not me, please her. I love her to death and beyond, wherever that will take me. _

And in love I still am, even if she did die because I couldn't protect her.

_Saturday 25__th__ November, 2015_

_She is dead. But she can't be dead. It can't be true. They killed her. Pinehearst killed her. I love her. She can't be dead. She has to heal herself. She has to live. I can't live without her. She has to, for me. _

She still is dead, but she can't be, shouldn't be. It had been ten years since I started this diary, and it needed one last entry.

Sunday 25th September, 2016

It is the day when this all started, ten years ago. The day my life changed from better, to now worse. The day my obsession with saving the world one person at a time that the ambitious past me believed in. The one that made me start on the path of my so called destiny. Well I don't believe in destiny anymore because that was only the beginning of what the world threw at me and the stuff just keeps getting worse. Because today is also the day that marks ten months from when I lost the person I love.

The dreams had been the start, by the absorption of my mother's ability. I never asked for this curse, I never wanted it either, but the world needed me to save it, and now because of it I have had to disappear. Run away from my past life and lose the people I love. And yet I sit here, looking over the grave of her, writing in this diary, wishing she was still here with me, just like every other person I united with.

The End.


End file.
